


this is what i am

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hale Family Feels, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Derek visits his mother.prompt: surpass





	this is what i am

“I’m sorry mother.”

Derek stands over her grave, a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Gladiolus and lilies, some of Talia’s favorites.

“I…” The words catch in his throat but his soldiers on. He’s got the shoulders for it. “I  _tried_ to be the alpha you would’ve been proud of. I tried to be better, build a pack that could’ve surpassed ours but—It was always about family. That’s what made us strong. Made  _you_ strong. When Cora was lying there, dying, I understood. Finally. I had to save her and I don’t regret it; it was the right choice.”


End file.
